1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package and a lighting device with the same
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting diode LED, which is a light emitting device fabricated by a semiconductor fabrication process, was started to be put into practical use in an end of 1960s after observation of light emission upon application of a voltage to a semiconductor device in 1920s.
Thereafter, there have been ceaseless researches and developments for improving efficiency of the LED, and particularly, interest on the LED having a light characteristic enough to replace the present light source is becoming higher day by day. And, along with the increased researches on the LED, researches on the LED package and the lighting device with the same are also being made actively.
In order to obtain a high efficiency package, it is important to maximize a quantity of a light extracted to an outside from a light emitted from the LED.
In general, the package used for the lighting device may be a white color package. To do this, a fluorescent material coated on the LED may be used for changing a wavelength of the light.